Unanswered Questions
by Tprinces
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru answer all your questions about A TWISTED ROMANCE in an exclusive one on two interview with yours truely! ONESHOT


Well, I was just looking over my Twisted Romance reviews, and this morphed into existence. I… guess it's a fanfic… whatever, I'm bored.

**Disclaimer:** nope. Don't own it.

**Questions Unanswered**

**T:** Hello, there, and welcome to _Inside the Anime Studio_. With me are two special guests. Guys? Why don't you introduce yourselves?

**H:** Hi. I'm Hikaru Hiitachin.

**K:** And I'm Kaoru Hiitachin. And we're here to… well… answer some reviews, I think?

**T: **Yes. I have with me some reviews from your debut story, A Twisted Romance.

**H:** Oh yeah, that thing. (laughs)

**T:** Right, well. This one is from a Miss FallenPhoenix. "(…) are Hikaru and Kaoru freshmen in this? Like the anime? So Kaoru left 5 years before that?" This brings up the question; how much did you two know about the story as you were doing it?

**H: **What's there to know? Just show up and do your lines.

**K:** Yeah, great professionalism there, Hikaru. Well, to answer that, we were briefed on the story well before production started.

**H:** We were told about the plot and all that. Basically, it was about these two brothers who have been separated since they were ten… was it ten, Kaoru?

**K:** No, it was eleven.

**H:** Oh, right. Well, anyway, they are reunited after five years and end up falling in love. There's also a blackmail plot in there with this rich (bleep) named Éclair.

**T:** (whispers) Um, we can't have you swear on the show.

**H:** Oh, sorry.

**T:** No problem. Ok, next review. Miss keria writes: "(…) this isnt rly important but the twins r actually wealthy, so if they r having financial problems i think that their mom is some kinda designer. because they offer harui (sp?) swimsuits made by their mom. (…)" Now, as I understand it, this was an AU. So what exactly was the financial situation in the Hiitachin family?

**K:** Yeah, we were commoners in this story.

**H:** We were poor!

**K & T: **(laughs)

**T:** Now, again, Miss FallenPhoenix says " (…) Tamaki's determined to get Haruhi! Take THAT Eclair! (…)" As the story goes, we see a small sub plot between Tamaki and Haruhi. Care to comment?

**H:** Yeah, the author just kinda threw that in there.

**T: **How do you mean?

**K:** Well, such a complex love affair can't go unchallenged, right? So, I believe the author drew off of the show's relationships and added onto the story. Not to mention it gives Éclair motive to blackmail Hikaru.

**H:** That evil (bleep).

**T:** (whispers) Hikaru, please, you can't swear on the show.

**H: **Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, other then that, the relationship really has no other importance.

**T: **I see. A Miss Living in fantasy asks "(…) It's so SAD. and so unfair! Why can't Hikaru tell kaoru! How would Eclair know anyway?" Would you two care to clarify how and why Éclair did what she did?

**H:** Well, the reason I'm not allowed to tell my brother is because, I think, she either wants complete control over me, or she just didn't want to jeopardize her plan.

**T:** Or it's both.

**H:** (laughs) Yeah, it could be that!

**K:** And the reason she knew was because she saw Hikaru kiss me on the soccer field. It wasn't some big smooch, or anything, but it was intimate enough to where she could figure it out.

**H:** Plus she's an evil –

**T:** Hikaru…

**H:** … person.

**T: **Very well. Now then. A Miss Ashie-Poo writes "(…) he COULD have told Kaoru that she was doing that to him, but he coudn't tell anyone or else they would both go to jail, ya know (…)" Hikaru, why _didn't_ you tell Kaoru about it?"

**H:** Well, I didn't want us to go to jail. Plus I'd figure she'd know somehow.

**T:** I see. Now chapter eight is obviously a very controversial chapter. Do you two have anything to say about it? And after that, what are your thoughts on the alternate ending?

**K:** Well, it was very hard to work in the rain. Particularly because I was the one facing upwards. So it was very hard not to squint or blink too much. Plus some got in my nose, so that was unpleasant. But, either way I wasn't in much of the chapter, so that's really all I have to say about it.

**H:** Personally, I liked the original ending. For two reasons, actually. One, it's much more emotional, I think, and it brings a lot of sympathy and reaction from the readers. Also, it is one of the biggest curve balls in the story, so I loved it. And two, I don't have to lug this guy around set.

**K:** (laughs)

**T:** Right. Miss Sanzo Chic says "(…) the mugger just didn't seem to be so real to me. (…)" Anything to say to that?

**H:** Um, I didn't really pay attention.

**K:** Well, I guess he was kinda fake, but he was just there to clinch the story.

**T:** Which brings me to my next question. Kaoru, why do you think you died in the first ending?

**K:** Hm. Well when the first ending was being written, the author had no intention of writing an alternate. So, that being said, it seemed to be the quickest and best way to end it, without it turning into a Hikaru/Haruhi thing and getting everything too complicated. Now, granted, it could have done that and still maintained the feeling that it started with, but I talked with the author, and she said that she didn't really want it to become too engaging. For both the readers and her. I guess she wanted it to be a quick read.

**T:** Interesting. Now, leading up to the end, there are a lot of moments between you two. Are you two used to that, or are things uncomfortable?

**H:** I'm kinda used to it by now. I've done it so much that it doesn't even really register on the "weird scale" anymore. Maybe for other people it does, but not for me.

**K:** You know, you do something enough, and you don't even think about it, really. You just gotta do what you gotta do to make a story good.

**T:** So am I to understand that your interactions with each other are purely acting? The rumors of a relationship are untrue?

**H:** Well, I know a few fangirls who would _like_ it to be true.

**T: **So it's not, then?

**K:** Um… actually… we'd rather not… er… discuss it at this time…

**T: **Ah. Maybe later then.

**H:** Yeah. (laughs)

**T:** So, we are almost out of time. Is there anything you would like to say before we go?

**K:** Hi mom!

**H:** Thanks for the cookies, AmyLee. They were delicious.

**T: **Well, thank you for joining us, and we hope to see you again.

Eh. It's something new I'm trying. So what did you think?

T.


End file.
